My Medicine and Rescue it's You
by AutumnJeremy
Summary: YeWon, Just follow this story #ditimpukreaders


Cast : Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, Choi Seunghyun (T.O.P), Kwon Jiyoung (GD), Member SuJu and other Cast  
Pair : YeWon/Wonsung  
Genre : Just follow this story  
Rated : T-M  
Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari video lama YeHyuk yg mengganggu tidur Leeteuk. Tapi semua cerita ff ini murni hasil pemikiran saya.

Happy reading~

Chapter 1

"KENAPA AKU BISA BEGITU BODOH!" Siwon berteriak dengan suara yang menggelegar, memenuhi salah satu kamar hotel yang cukup besar dengan teriakannya. Mengacak rambutnya kasar, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, menandakan gejolak didalam sana yang sudah begitu sesak.

Member Super Junior merasakannya. Semua bisa melihat namja Choi itu sangat marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siwon-ah, tenanglah! Manager Hyung sudah melaporkannya pada polisi setempat. Kita hanya bisa menunggu, tenangkan dirimu-"

"Andwaeyo, Teuki hyung. Ini sudah hampir satu hari, aku tidak bisa lagi menunggu." Siwon menyela perkataan Leeteuk. Dengan gusar namja tampan itu bangkit. "Aku harus mencarinya sendiri,"

"Kau mau mencarinya kemana?" Nada suara itu terdengar datar, tapi semua orang tahu ada begitu besar kekhawatiran dan penyesalan disetiap perkataannya. "Los Angeles bukanlah kota kecil,"

Perkataan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Siwon. Ia terpaku, namja evil itu benar. Los Angeles bukanlah kota kecil. Ia harus mencari kemana Yesungnya?

"Kyu benar. Sebaiknya kita menunggu. Kita serahkan semua pada kepolisian," Shindong menambahkan.

"Eottokhae? Bagaimana kalau Yesung-ie tidak bisa ditemukan? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya," Eunhyuk kembali meracau dipelukan Donghae. Sungguh namja gummy smile itu begitu khawatir dengan Yesung. Donghae juga sama tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia juga tak tahu harus mencari kemana?. Namja penyuka ikan itu terus mengelus punggung Eunhyuk mencoba memberi ketenangan, walau dirinya pun sama kacaunya.

Siwon merutuki kecerobohannya. Ia benar-benar begitu bodoh. Kenapa ia bisa begitu lengah? Kenapa pada saat itu, ia membiarkan kekasihnya tertinggal dibelakang? Ia benar-benar menyesal menuruti perintah Yesung untuk duluan masuk kedalam van. Mengabaikan firasat buruk yang selalu dirasakannya dari keberangkatan mereka di Korea.

Heechul pasti menghajarnya kalau sampai ia tidak bisa menemukan dongsaengnya itu. Ditambah orang tua Yesung dan orang tuanya pasti akan kecewa padanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lirih Siwon yang disambut keheningan dan kebisuan para member.

..

..

..

Sementara itu disalah satu sudut kota Los Angeles. Disebuah mansion megah yang dijaga ketat oleh puluhan pengawal yang berseragam hitam terlihat tenang. Senyap yang menakutkan, aura yang begitu mengerikan bisa dirasakan disana. Sepertinya sang penghuni -tuan rumah- bukan orang sembarangan.

"Welcome back. My Jeremy," Sebuah suara sayup-sayup masuk menyusuri gendang telinga namja manis yang dipanggil Jeremy itu. Disusul dengan usapan lembut dipipi chubby nya. Mata sipitnya mengerjap perlahan berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran seutuhnya.

Ternyata ia tengah berada di sebuah kamar mewah yang begitu ...-

Tunggu!

Jeremy? Kamar? Dan suara itu?

Seketika kesadaran kembali menghentak namja manis itu secara drastis. Ia membuka mata dan bangkit dari tidurnya dengan tenaga penuh.

Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut ketika menemukan tubuhnya berada diatas kasur bersama seseorang yang asing, namja yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Sedikit bernapas lega baju show terakhirnya masih melekat ditubuhnya. Tapi bukan waktunya seperti itu sekarang. Tidak ada waktu. Ia harus mencari tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Terlebih lagi namja disampingnya ini.

"Nu-nuguya?" Namja manis itu terlihat ketakutan, suaranya bahkan bergetar.

Namja yang setia disampingnya itu hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi didepannya. Menggemaskan fikirnya.

Namja manis itu merasakan aura namja didepannya ini begitu mengerikan. Membuat tubuhnya merinding seketika. Ia tidak boleh terlihat takut sekarang. Ya, ia harus melawan.

"Hei Jeremy baby. Kenapa? Kau terkejut, eoh? Aku Choi Seung Hyun kekasihmu,"

"Yak! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. Namaku Yesung, Kim Yesung bukan Jeremy. Lagipula kekasihku Choi Siwon bukan -"

PLAK!

"Jangan kau sebut namja lain dari mulutmu, arra? Dengar, kau Jeremy. Kau kekasihku," Seung Hyun mencengkram erat dagu namja manis yang ternyata bernama Yesung itu.

Yesung meringis merasakan cengkraman erat didagunya, ditambah sepertinya sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah mengingat tamparan yang ia terima cukup keras.

Seluruh tubuh Yesung bergetar ketakutan begitu tubuh mungilnya dihempas begitu kasar keatas kasur.  
Kenapa bisa ia sampai ditempat ini? Terakhir ia ingat ia masih berbenah diruang backstage sendirian karena ia meminta kekasih dan member lainnya untuk duluan ke van. Ia harus membereskan barangnya terlebih dahulu yang cukup berantakan. Ahk- Yesung ingat saat dipintu keluar. Mulutnya dibekap sesuatu dan setelah itu, ia tak ingat apapun lagi dan terbangun ditempat mengerikan ini.

"Jiyong-ah"

Teriakan Seung Hyun membuat lamunan Yesung terhenti. Namja manis itu sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Menampilkan sosok cantik berbalutkan jas khas dokter

Yesung merasakan firasat buruk. Ia akan bangkit tapi Seung Hyun menarik kedua tangam Yesung dengan satu tangannya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Seung Hyun menulikan pendengarannya. Ia memilih menggunakan tangan satunya untuk menarik tengkuk namja manis dihadapannya agar semakin mendekat. Sama sekali tidak susah bagi Seung Hyun untuk mengendalikan rontaan 'Jeremy-nya', dengan mudahnya Ia bisa melumat paksa bibir tipis namja manis itu walau berontak habis-habisan.

Cukup lama Choi Seung Hyun menikmati sensasi bibir cherry lembab namja manis itu hingga bibir tipis itu benar-benar bengkak dan kembali mengeluarkan darah. Sensasi memabukkan yang begitu ia rindukan.

Ini pemaksaan. Tubuh Yesung melemas, ia sama sekali belum memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hanya berharap Siwon bisa menemukannya ditempat terkutuk ini.

Tubuh Yesung menegang merasakan sesuatu menyentuh lengan kirinya yang dicengkram erat oleh Seung Hyun. Yang ia yakini sebuah jarum yang tengah di suntikan, menusuk kulit lengannya begitu dalam. Pandangannya kembali memudar dan kembali jatuh dalam kegelapan.

Seung Hyun melepaskan ciumannya, saat dirasa namja manis didekapannya tak lago berontak dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau mengambil tindakan yang salah Seung Hyun-ie, dia bukan Jeremy. Kau jelas tahu itu,"

Kemudian namja cantik itu pergi. Meninggalkan seseorang didalam sana dengan berbagai kecamuk didalam dadanya.

To Be Countinued ..

Review?


End file.
